


A Night With Jesse McCree

by TeaWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, McCree Fic, McCree Imagine, NSFW fic, Sexual Content, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWriting/pseuds/TeaWriting
Summary: Approximately 1.5K word fic depicting an evening, that leads to a night, with Jesse McCree. From a female reader's point of view.





	A Night With Jesse McCree

You are pacing the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to the meal you’re making, while you glance at the clock. Jesse’s late, that’s not like him, he would leave you a message if he was going to be late home from work. You debate whether to serve the meal and wait, or keep it warm in the oven, deciding on the latter and place the large ceramic dish back into the oven. You fold the oven gloves and toss them onto the table before walking into the living room and grabbing a book.

You read for around twenty minutes before you hear a key turning in the front door. Jesse steps through, hangs his hat on the rack and closes the door. You jump to your feet and race to meet him, your dress billowing as you move. “Sorry I’m late, darlin’. Busy day.” You tell him that it doesn’t matter, before throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him longingly, you didn’t realise how much you’d missed him. His hand reaches around your waist, pulling you closer before he lifts the back of your dress and firmly squeezes your ass. You can feel his smile, and lust, as you kiss. You break off and lean upwards to his ear, “Later, stud.” You whisper, nibbling his ear playfully as pull your dress down.  
“But first, I made our favourite!” you tell him as you grab his hand and lead him to the kitchen. He smiles as you take him, “Lemme jus’ wash ma hands.”

He returns just as you’ve set his plate down onto the table. He picks up his cutlery and hungrily devours the meal, breaking quickly to talk to you. You share conversation about how your days have been and laughter when Jesse cracks his usual jokes. You both finish everything, with Jesse rubbing his bloated belly, and you take the plates to the sink. You jump a little at Jesse’s hand around your waist, as you didn’t hear him approach you from behind. He leans down, pulling you into him and kissing your neck in just the right place, breaking your concentration on washing the dishes. The plate makes a splash as you drop it in the water with a moan. He knows just what you like.

“Je…Jesse,” you moan softly as you feel the heat rising between your legs, “not… yet.” You don’t want him to stop, but you know you have to, at least for the moment. He gives you one last kiss on the neck, “Ok hun, you wan’ me ta dry?” he asks you, not a note of disappointment or annoyance in his voice or face. You nod in acceptance, before Jesse picks up the small towel and begins drying the dishes. When you’re finished, you surprise him by throwing a tiny amount of bubbly water at his face. He replies with a quick whip of the towel on your ass, the force of which lifts your dress briefly, exposing your panties. You yelp in shock and cover your ass, before pulling your dress down and throwing the wet sponge at him. His laughter is muffled when the sponge hits his face. As he wipes his face to clear the water, the sponge hits the floor with a soft thump. He charges at you, still laughing, and picks you up in a tight hug, his hands around your waist.

“Gotcha now!” he says, before you surprise him again with a deep kiss while running your fingers through his hair and pulling at it. You break away, seeing the shock on his face before escaping from his grasp and heading for the living room. “I’m going to watch TV, want to join me?” you ask him, rather smugly due to being able to break out of his grasp. He follows you to the sofa, sitting beside you and putting his arm around your shoulder. You grab the remote and find the first movie you can, a rather bad horror film. You both tire of this movie quickly, but there’s nothing else to watch so you both make fun of it for a while.

Around half way into the movie, you feel Jesse’s other hand on your exposed thigh, gently stroking you with his thumb. You glance at him, though he’s still looking at the screen. He begins to slowly move his hand up your thigh, resting it just under the hem of your dress. You can feel your breathing increase with anticipation. You’ve missed his touch. He starts to move his hand again, closer and closer to the outer edge of your panties. You can feel yourself getting aroused and if he continues moving his hand, he’ll feel it pretty soon too. He turns his head to, with a smirk on his face. He can see the redness in your cheeks. He’s enjoying this.

He finds the edge of your panties, and mentally you beg him to pull them off and caress you. In actuality, he follows the edge, parting your legs as he moves. Neither of you care about the TV anymore. You sit with your legs parted just wide enough for him to access any sensitive part of you he likes. Staying on top of your panties, he finds your clit and rubs it slowly. You can’t help but moan, he knows every part of your body as well as you do. He stays this way, rubbing your clit in small circles for a nice length of time, varying the pace expertly and bringing you to orgasm.

You pant as you finish cumming, your panties soaked through, and look at him with pleading eyes, begging to feel him inside of you. He smirks once more and nods, “Soon…” he whispers, as he reaches for the waistband of your panties, pulling them down your legs and dropping them on the floor. He lifts your dress, exposing your naked crotch. “Ya shaved for me, huh?” He asks with a grin. You nod shyly and are happy with his response, “Jus’ how I like it, good girl.” You love the praise and feel a small increase in the juices and heat between your legs. He lowers his head between your legs and laps up your juices, causing you to moan loudly.

“Delicious.” The word escapes Jesse’s mouth as his name flies from yours. You grab his hair as he flicks his tongue up and down your slit, causing you to cum even harder. He moves up to work on your clit, licking it in slow circular motions, the pleasure only intensifying for you. He continues for a few moments before stopping. He stands as you pant and glances down at the bulge in his jeans. You know his thoughts exactly and pull at his belt, eagerly anticipating his warm meat in your mouth. You pull his jeans down and he steps out of them. Thank god Jesse wore tight boxers, the bulge was even better in these. You tug them down, which causes his hard cock to burst free, bouncing in the air. You don’t even get his boxers to the floor before you hungrily take half of his cock in your mouth. You bob your head up and down, while you feel the juices flow out of your pussy. You know the sofa, and your dress, are a mess but you don’t care, you love being this horny for Jesse.  
His moans make you even more aroused, as you start to tease more and more of his hard cock in you mouth. Without warning you plunge his dick down you throat, with your nose touching his shaved pubic area. This makes Jesse grunt loudly. You like the noise, so you deepthroat him as much as you can, repeatedly bumping into his crotch.

“S..Stop… girl. I don’t wanna… cum yet.” He tells you through the pleasure. You hold his length in your throat one last time before you slowly release him. He pants as he leans down to tear off your dress, before ripping his flannel shirt off. They both hit the floor, as well as a few buttons. He turns you to lay on the sofa, rather than sit on it, before climbing on top of you. He places the tip of his cock on your entrance, looking you in the eyes as he pushes his length in, causing you to yell with pleasure. You scream his name over and over again as he stretches your pussy with his girth, while he thrusts rapidly inside you. You try to grab something, but only find his back, scratching and clawing at it. This only turns him on more, as he forces his whole length inside you, hitting your cervix once or twice. You love this pleasure and beg him to keep fucking you hard, which he duly does.

“I’m… ungh… gonna… ugh cum” he tells you between thrusts. “In me! Ohh cum in me!” you yell at him. You feel his pace increase more as his cock expands, ready to burst. You both moan in pure pleasure as he shoots his thick cum deep inside you, the warm liquid filling you up, as you cum yourself, your juices mixing with his. He rests on top of you as his dick twitches, your body hungry for the last drops of his cum. 

“Good… job I’m on the… pill.” You say through the pants.

He laughs, “Yeah… let’s clean… up.”


End file.
